


And Great is The Fall

by Bright_magnolia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_magnolia/pseuds/Bright_magnolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the end of the war draws near, the Jedi must discover what the new order of the universe holds for them, as new and dark threats emerge from every side, even from within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Padme rolled over and her hand fell against an empty warm pillow. It was an odd feeling for a person so used to sleeping alone. She laid still for a few moments, still in a blissful state from their reunion the night before.  
Anakin didn't seem to be returning to join her in wasting away their day so she begrudgingly put her feet on the floor to go find him. She wrapped her silk robe around her body.  
  
Padme found him sitting in the open air portal of her Coresant penthouse. He was still, legs crossed, seemingly in a meditative state. She crossed the room as quietly as she could in order to not disturb him and sat close to him, watching the sun begin to glisten over the windows and metallic buildings. Even at this early hour, the planet's constant air traffic buzzed around them. It was simultaneously relaxing and unnerving for a woman so in love with a quiet lakeside.  
Anakin's warm hand on her own broke her line of thought. They sat in silence long enough for the sun to break through the port's opening to their own bodies.  
  
"You connect me," Anakin said, breaking the silence.  
  
Padme responded with a questioning hum, waiting for him to explain.  
"I have a theory about you. From the moment I met you on Tattoonie, I've felt a draw to you. I don't completely think its by accident," her husband started. She turned to him, meeting his steady gaze. His eyes shined with some kind of excitement, as if something bottled up was finally pouring out.  
"When we've fought alongside one another in the Wars, have you ever felt a sort of, edge or advantage to your fighting?"  
"As in having a Jedi Knight by my side that deflects blaster bolts while I shoot? Yeah I'd call that an advantage," she answered, nudging his arm playfully.  
He rolled his eyes, "No that's not what I mean." He stopped, thinking.  
"You've survived multiple assassination attempts. The Battle of Genosis that killed hundreds of trained Jedi. You've fought with the Republic for 3 years. Don't you think you could be...gifted?" He left the last word hanging.  
  
She turned her body to face him.  
"Gifted? With the the force?"  
He nodded slightly.  
  
"Anakin, don't you think if I was a Jedi we would be having this conversation in the temple, not in a Senate apartment?"  
He shook his head "No, I don't mean a Jedi, although maybe it is, but what if our understanding of the Force is limited, narrow really? What if there are people who are connected more than others, but aren't quite Jedi Knights?"  
"I think you're being a little dramatic."  
"I'm never dramatic," he clearly teased.  
  
She laughed and stood up, walking away slowly. Her back was starting to ache from sitting in the same position for so long.  
"Do you think our child will be force sensitive?" she asked as she walked to fix herself a drink.  
He shrugged. "I could definitely see it happening. Although, there isn't quite any other couple to compare him to. "  
"Him?" She asked.  
  
He walked to meet her, sitting himself on the counter watching her.  
"Just a guess."  
"A hope?"  
He shrugged. "Honestly doesn't matter."  
She nodded in agreement.  
  
"So do you think I'm crazy?"  
She took a long sip of her tea and looked up at him.  
"For your thought that I'm this secret rouge Jedi Knight running around with no training? If that was the craziest thing you've said or done, I would have been gone a long time ago."  
  
He slid from the counter and walked towards her. She would never stop loving the way he moved with such grace, not making a sound as he moved towards her.  
"I'm glad you didn't, Padme Skywalker."  
She closed her eyes as his hands cupped her face. Padme Skywalker. Her married name still jolted her each time she heard it. But it wouldn't quite have a chance to sink in, she mused, since only one person in this universe ever said it. 

\----

Obi-wan made his way up the Temple steps. It was approaching noon, and his stomach growled as if on cue. He cursed in his mind, knowing lunch meant another long briefing with the Senatorial group that wanted a debrief from the incident above Coresant involving the Chancellor. Or better yet, the incident above Coresant that ended crashing into a major port owned by an interest group from Ryloth. Because, apparently, there was no collateral damage in war, his padawan had so gracefully told them.  
  
So here Obi-wan was, walking to find peace from their crash landing, and also from Anakin's inept way of dealing with politicians.  
As much as Obi-wan hated politics, the council knew he could navigate conversational detatinators better than his hot headed padawan.  
  
The cool air in the council room hit his face as the doors slid open in front of him. About a dozen people sat on the far edge of the conference room that overlooked an internal garden conservatory. How he longed to be on the other side of the window.  
Bail Organa rose to greet him as the others in the group stayed locked in their own conversations. For all the politicians he disliked, Senator Organa made up for a few of them. Obiwan always had the feeling Bail disliked politics as much as he wanted to make a change in the galaxy.  
"Greetings Master Kenobi," Bail addressed him formally.  
  
Obi-wan bowed in a greeting. "To you as well Senator. Who do we have a pleasure of dining with today?"  
Bail made the introductions and carefully guided the group in discussion. The tall Twi'lik with deep teal skin and black headress tied in an intricate braid down her back led the dissenting conversation, droning about respect of property. Bail assured her of the repayment of damage and his deepest apologies of any late transportation to the planet.  
  
Obi-wan nodded and agreed with Bail. No real reason for him to have even atttend, he mused.  
As the group left, all smiles now that their debts were repaid, Obi-wan made his way to the window. He felt Bail stay behind before he spoke.  
"Would you rather be in battle or Senate meetings, Master Kenobi?" Bail asked.  
"I do not wish for war, Senator, neither with swords or with words," Obi-wan replied.  
  
Bail walked up beside him and looked out the window.  
"Neither do I. I think I may return home after this dreadful mess is cleaned up. My wife always wanted to start a family. She's given up so much for me."  
"I do thank you for all you have done for the Jedi," Obi-wan responded.  
"I do it for the Republic. The Jedi are just a piece I feel fondly for," said Bail.  
  
The two men stood in silence for a moment before Bail turned wordlessly and walked away.  
Obi-wan followed shortly after. As he walked through the streets to the transportation to the temple, he wondered as Bail did what the end of the war would hold for them all. Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, a warning something was drawing near. He ducked just in time for the explosion to pass over his head and hit the building in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing through the Corusant air leading to more questions than answers.

Obi Wan could not hear them, but his mind filled the screams in where their voices should be. He focused, using the Force to help block the ringing in his ears. He shakily pushed his body up from the ground. He willed his body to move, even when his whole being ached from the blast.  
  
He looked at the smoking Senate meeting hall in front of him. He calculated the size and force of the blast. It had to be from a speeder, something small enough to pass by ahead without being seen yet strong enough to penetrate a hole through the thick walls before him.  
His heart told him to run inside to rescue any trapped inside. But his mind knew he was the one who could bring them justice. He began running to his parked speeder a few meters away while pulling out his com unit.  
  
"Anakin, do you copy?"  
A quick reply came, "Yes master I just heard the explosion, are you alright?"  
"I'm fine but I'm trying to track the attacker. I need you to catch up with me immediately."  
"Yes, Master." Anakin replied without hesitation.  
  
Obi Wan jumped in the pilot seat. He reached out with the Force, listening for fear, tapping into the usually mindless routine of Coruscant traffic. Soon he found a disturbance, a sign some driver was going way too fast and too erratic.  
  
He reached out again to find Anakin, realizing he was already ahead and on the trail.  
"If he wasn't so arrogant already I might complement his skills more," Obi Wan mused to himself.  
The two were soon in sync, trying to pinpoint the culprit. Anakin's voice came over his speeder's com.  
"Do you see it? He's going towards the platform of the Evilo Embassy Building."  
"Stay back, fly low. I want to see if he knows he's been followed," Obi Wan ordered.  
  
He watched Anakin circle around the building, keeping his distance. Obi Wan flew to the next platform of a high rise he didn't even know the name of, landing between two other speeders to watch the perpetrator's moves.  
The Evilo people were from the far edge of the Republic. A quiet people with an otherwise inconsequential influence in the Galactic Senate, if it had not been from their vast stores of rare and precious stones, prized throughout the Galaxy.  
  
The attacker slid out of his own speeder and walked quickly into the building. It was then Obi Wan made his way to the enclosed cross walk to the Evilo platform.  
Obi Wan watched Anakin park inconspicuously on the public platform below their suspect. He noticed Anakin was out of his Jedi robes and in regular street clothes. He filed it away to ask him later.  
He kept the suspect's presence within reach. He had gone into a crowded room, and instantly Obi Wan felt a shift in the mood.  
It was almost oppressing, a mix of sadness and anger hitting his senses. In it, he missed Anakin coming up to him.  
  
"Master, look," Anakin said.  
There were multiple screens in what must have been a large conference room. Each one had a different image, but they all had the same message. The Evilo home world was in ruin. Their palace in smoke. The images showed Eviloians, humanoids with vibrant indigo skin, running through the streets now covered in ash.  
"Who would have attacked their home world? They have no political gain. They have remained neutral though out the entire war." Anakin asked.  
"Let's focus on finding our suspect, then we will find answers."  
Then, as they stood there, the largest screen then showed the Senate Meeting Hall attack from earlier.  
"If they attack us, we attack them!" A cry rose from the crowd.  
  
This comment set an already emotional crowd into a frenzy. Some agreed and began chants of revenge. The majority dissented.  
The Jedi worked their way through the crowd. They spotted him, but were surprised at what they saw. The attacker was not Evilo but a human with bounty hunter gear.  
The bounty hunter spotted them; immediately noticing Obi Wan's Jedi robes. He bolted out a back exit. The two Jedi were soon on his heels. He ran down the corridors, always one step ahead of the two Jedi who did not know the building.  
He eventually made his way back to a platform, though a different one than his ship.  
  
"Who are you? You have no part in this fight," Anakin shouted.  
The man's responding smirk sent a shiver down Anakin's spine.  
"I am chaos. I am the fight. This is only the beginning of the end."  
With that, the bounty hunter jumped off the edge of the building, only just to propel himself forward with a jet pack.  
The Jedi could do nothing but watch him leave.  
  
"We are keepers of the peace. I feel that is our job here now," Obi Wan said with a hint of his weariness showing.  
"And the bounty hunter?" Anakin asked.  
Obi Wan looked at his apprentice, "I have a feeling he likes a show. He will not hide long."  
The two walked back to the chamber hall, trying to find some answers to the day's events.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a rewrite. I wanted to tweak Episode III to make it more cannon with the original trilogy, such as Leia actually being able to remember her mother. Written like a novel, not a screenplay. All rights and respect to George Lucas and his brilliant universe.


End file.
